Holding Hands
by Lumina Mithrandir
Summary: SasuNaru. "En este momento sería feliz con sólo tomarle la mano. No es gran cosa, pero... —su voz fue bajando hasta tornarse algo melancólica— si es de la persona que quiere entonces se vuelve especial, importante".


**Holding Hands.**

— ¡Oe, Sasuke! —grita una vez que le ve caminando unos cuantos metros adelante de sí mismo. Vaya sorpresa, el rubio había salido a comprar ramen por razones obvias (su reserva semanal se había reducido más prontamente de lo esperado gracias a extenuantes misiones) pero no se le había ni ocurrido toparse con su amigo— ¡Espérame! —el aludido miró por sobre su hombro al rubio que venía tras él, mas no detuvo el paso.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pronunció una vez le tuvo caminando junto a él, aunque realmente estaba totalmente desinteresando en el otro.

— Vaya, qué humor te traes —hizo una mueca de molestia— En fin, esto se llama _sociabilizar_. Los amigos conversan, ¿sabes? —agregó con una ligera sonrisa ignorando que Sasuke estaba más concentrado en caminar que en escucharle, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y añadió— ¿Vas de compras? A mí se me acabó el ramen así que voy por la ración de la mañana —contestó antes de permitirle siquiera responder al Uchiha.

— Mh —asintió levemente, aunque pensó en mentir en un momento— Tomates — comentó y dobló por una esquina, realmente pasando totalmente del otro.

— Puedo acompañarte, me queda de paso —ofreció con una sonrisa, siguiéndole de cerca— Ahora que lo pienso, las pocas veces que te he visto comer siempre han sido tomates. De seguro te gustan muchísimo, ¿a qué si?

Sasuke se sonrojó un poco molesto ante el descubrimiento de su pequeña debilidad y evitó mirarle para no ponerse en evidencia.

— Camina en silencio, dobe — dijo bajando el rostro, obviamente indicando que el rubio tenía razón.

— Que antisocial —susurró lo suficientemente alto para que sólo el moreno le escuchase. Giró el rostro con una naciente mueca de fastidio en la boca pero entonces sus ojos azules captaron algo que llamó su atención. Una chica sonreía dulcemente mientras observaba discretamente la mano del chico que iba a su lado, como esperando. Naruto sonrió de lado enternecido cuando la muchachita fue adquiriendo un suave rubor en las mejillas — _ Vaya, realmente le ha de gustar_ —pensó caminando cerca de Sasuke aunque sus ojos seguían puestos en la pareja. Casi de inmediato, el chico miró de reojo y el Uzumaki entendió el cómodo mutismo en su acompañante. Seguramente su mente de joven enamorado recreó tal imagen excitante que Naruto también se sonrojo, empero de un tono más intenso. Ante esto, el genin soltó una risita que llamó la atención de su acompañante— Hazlo ya, bobo —susurró por lo bajo— Ella no tiene todo el día... —Sasuke arqueó una ceja bañada de desconcierto y echó un vistazo a la pareja para comprender el comentario.

— Dobe, emocionarse por algo tan ridículo... —suspiró y no se detuvo hasta que la pareja se perdió de vista. Empezó a pensar en cuantos tomates compraría, cosa que a su juicio, era más interesante.

— Por si no lo sabías, teme —indicó sin verle— las personas _tenemos_ sentimientos. Además, mírala —le apuntó con disimulo— En este momento sería feliz con sólo tomarle la mano. No es gran cosa, pero... —su voz fue bajando hasta tornarse algo melancólica— si es de la persona que quiere entonces se vuelve especial, importante –ante esto, el moreno atisbó al rubio y sintió algo de remordimiento. ¡Naruto se deprimía tan rápidamente!

— ¿Porqué te entristeces si sabes que de todos modos se tomarán las manos? Pasará tarde o temprano.

— No estoy triste —aseguró con apremio y poco convencimiento y volvió a fijarse en la pareja. Ahora el muchacho acercaba y agitaba los dedos en un tic nervioso mientras ella dejaba caer con lentitud su mano desde el vientre a su costado. Naruto rápidamente recuperó su entusiasmo— Simplemente... me lastima tu poco... tacto —le dijo sin reproche, con voz neutra y bordes de alegría— Míralos bien, ¿no eres capaz de ver lo mucho que encierra el que lleguen a tomarse de las manos?

— No es que yo tenga poco tacto, es que tú tienes demasiado —pensó rodando los ojos— Entiendo el gesto, es especial. Ocurrirá, y ya está... —alzó las cejas procesando el resto de la información— Nh… Lo que te entristece es no tener con quien hacer lo mismo, ¿no? — murmuró con algo de burla, con la intención de picarle un poco.

— ¡C-Claro que tengo a alguien! —espetó evadiendo su mirada— Además, ¡no te incumbe! —luego detuvo el pasó y se ocultó en un espacio que había entre dos edificios irregulares de trastes para cocina que un anciano pregonaba con voz áspera y cansada— Ven aquí o te verán —le urgió de malas— No pienso irme sin saber en qué acaba esto.

— Tch... —pudo haberse ido al mercado solo, pero no, tenía que seguir al rubio. Se maldijo a sí mismo— Hazte a un lado —dijo apartándole despacio, ingresando al incomodo y (levemente estrecho) espacio — Eres un chismoso, dobe. —no miraba a la pareja, sabía que Naruto estaría narrando todo lo que pasara.

— Shh —musitó ajeno a su molestia— Oh, ¡ahí están! —en efecto, la pareja había dado la vuelta y estaban a poco metros de su ubicación— Mira, él está estirando el dedo corazón para tantear terreno —sus ojos se embriagaron de luz— Ella se dio cuenta y ha estirado el mismo dedo... sólo un poco más ¡Ah, no! —exclamó con desazón. La muchedumbre que salía de la pescadería les había embestido, separándoles— Creo que tendré que intervenir —murmuró más para sí que para que fuese oído y antes de trazar un plan se lanzó a la mar de gente.

— ¿Tendrás qué...? ¿QUÉ? —antes de darse cuenta el rubio ya no estaba a su lado— ¡Usuratonkachi! -—murmuró algo enfadado y salió tras él; quien sabe qué locuras se le ocurrirían hacer ahora. ¡Maldito dobe, le había hecho perder la compostura!

Por su parte, el revoltoso ninja esquivó a un anciano y luego a una madre que venía con dos pequeños pero no previno al hombre que estaba detrás de éstos con una bicicleta cargada de víveres recién adquiridos— Oh, no —exclamó alarmado viendo que no podría avanzar, por lo que dio un paso hacia atrás sin contar con la piedra que le hizo trastabillar...

—Tch, ¡Idiota! —aceleró un poco el paso y se las arreglo para lanzarse a un costado del rubio y atraparle del brazo para jalarle hacia arriba de un tirón y evitar que cayera desastrosamente— ¡Ten más cuidado! —suspiró agitado, soltando un poco el agarre y deslizando su mano por la extensión del codo bronceado— Agh... — ¡se encontraba de un increíble mal humor!

— E-Esto, gracias —balbuceó aún sacudido por el estupor— ¡¿Pero cómo iba a adivinar que ese abuelo iba con una bicicleta tan cargada?! Además —agregó un poco más calmado— No te pedí tu ayuda, Sasuke-teme —entonces sus ojos bajaron sin querer a su mano y se quedaron ahí. Oh, cielos. Estaban como aquella pareja. A punto de unir sus manos pero... la gran diferencia era que ellos no... tenían aquellos _sentimientos_ el uno por el otro, ¿verdad?

Tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, Naruto apartó la vista con brusquedad mas sin intentar apartar el roce de Sasuke. Paseó su mirada entre la gente que iba y venía buscando el cabello castaño claro y liso de la chica o la mochila azul que el chico cargaba en la espalda. Le tomó de algunos minutos hallarles. Su auto-impuesta misión recuperó su peso y entonces, olvidando que el Uchiha le sujetaba, retomó la marcha con cuidado y agilidad, decidido a estar cerca de ellos para comprobar que las cosas funcionasen.

En el momento en que Sasuke sintió a Naruto caminando, su mano bajó desde el codo lentamente hasta la mano, donde la ciñó por alguna razón que no podía explicarse y se permitió ser jalado por el rubio. Tampoco le dio mucha importancia, sin embargo, solo para no ablandarse demasiado, iba murmurando insultos y maldiciones hacia el otro por ser tan impulsivo.

— Déjalos en paz, Naruto —sugirió forzadamente.

— No me pidas eso —respondió agitadamente, con un matiz de tristeza— simplemente... quiero ver y sentir ese... intercambio de sentimientos —de pronto sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de andar— ¿Pero qué digo? No lo entenderías... —Sasuke suspiró ante la actitud densa del Uzumaki.

— Tú eres el que no entiende nada, Usuratonkachi. Aunque no se estén dando las manos los _sentimientos_ —casi escupe la palabra— están ahí, con el tacto o sin él. Todo ese _intercambio_ se da sin la necesidad de tomarse las manos —se sintió como un idiota por tanta palabrería, pero ¡realmente quería irse y comprar tomates!— Las miradas, el modo en que respiran y hasta las sonrisas, todo eso es tan importante como tomarse las manos. Ahora ¡vámonos! —aunque lo dijo no se movió ni un centímetro. Esperaba que su camarada reaccionase.

Abruptamente, Naruto se detuvo en seco.

— Entonces... —bisbisó lentamente— ¿Dices que no es necesario demostrar los sentimientos? —de a poco fue volteando el rostro hasta que finalmente sus miradas se cruzaron— ¿Cómo pueden tener significado las palabras sin acciones? Aunque digas eso... la duda siempre estará si no demuestras lo que dices... o sientes.

— No. Estoy diciendo que los _sentimientos_ se están demostrando aunque ellos no tengan ni idea. ¡Sólo míralos! Los gestos que hacen... —sus labios se fruncieron con cierta frustración— tienen más significado que darse las manos.

El interlocutor se enfocó en la pareja sin proponérselo. Ambos sonreían y se miraban de reojo con un rubor tímido en sus rostros. Era una confesión silenciosa, sí que lo era. Luego bajó por sus brazos y comprobó que.... sus dedos comenzaban a entrelazarse.

— ¿En serio? —inquirió Naruto con sarcasmo dirigiéndose a su compañero— Yo diría que sí tiene valor agregado el que se den las manos. Anda, fíjate —le instó con una ceja arqueada y la puya bailándole en los labios

— ¿Tú crees que él intentaría tomarle la mano si no viera al menos un indicio de que puede hacerlo? Ahí juegan su papel los otros gestos —se rascó la nuca con su mano libre— Es todo, me largo... —soltó la mano del rubio (que tampoco había notado que estaba sujetando) y se fue camino al mercado.

— ¡Espe-! —se detuvo al acto al sentir la falta de calor en una mano. En ese segundo vio en cámara lenta como la nívea mano de Sasuke iba soltando la morena mano, su mano. ¿En qué momento...? ¡¿Cómo no lo notó?!— Espera —dijo claramente cuando pudo recuperar el habla.

— ¿Qué pasa? —se detuvo a unos cinco pasos de su amigo, y se volteó con expresión aburrida— No voy a esperar para que puedas ver el final de tu novela, dobe.

— Tú... tú me tomaste de la mano... —ignoró el sarcasmo. Posteriormente inhaló una gran bocanada de aire con lentitud, para que el moreno no sospechase que estaba nervioso, e intentó actuar con naturalidad.

— ¿Mh? No... —negó lentamente con la cabeza— Ha sido un agarre para detenerte, pero al final me has arrastrado contigo, hasta aquí —suspiró— No lo has notado porque no estamos en la misma situación que ellos dos —refiriéndose a la pareja— Habría sido distinto si... —se dirigió lentamente hacia el jinchuuriki, hasta quedar frente a frente— Nos estuviéramos mirando... —sus ojos se clavaron en los contrarios y hablaba en susurros— Mi voz fuera más suave —notó el nerviosismo del rubio— e intentara entrelazar nuestros dedos... —con sus dedos tocó suavemente la palma morena.

—... y hubiesen _sentimientos_ de por medio —terminó el Uzumaki por él y atrapó con lentitud y firmeza su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. El contraste entre sus pieles seguía pareciéndole fascinante.

— Mhhh... —murmuró el otro para sus adentros. Se quedó quieto por un momento, su pequeña demostración se había convertido en un hecho y no estaba muy seguro qué hacer ahora.

Naruto levantó un poco su mano y con ello la de Sasuke en el proceso. Se sentía bien, debía de admitirlo. La mano del Uchiha era suave, cálida... agradable. Le inspiraba confianza y... tranquilidad.

— ¿Cierto? —preguntó en un suspiro que realzaba sus bigotes zorrunos, concentrado en sus manos unidas— Tu mano... no está mal —acotó con una sonrisita— Pero supongo que esto... es ridículo para ti —y con reticencia fue apartando la suya hasta que la situó en su costado— ¿verdad?

— Hay... —Sasuke se sonrojó levemente— Hay cosas más importantes que tomarse de las manos... — habló suave e irónicamente a la vez ,y con algo de inseguridad escabullía sus dedos nuevamente hacia la palma contraria y la sujetaba entre sus dedos, asegurando que no volviera a soltar su agarre.

— ¿C-Cómo qué? —cuestionó al ver que la pálida mano iba en busca de la suya— Dime... —nuevamente el moreno fue sorprendido por la densidad del rubio.

— Dobe... —sonrió con suficiencia mientras se inclinaba y le rozaba los labios efímeramente, en un toque apenas perceptible— se me ocurren un par de cosas...

Naruto sintió un sudor frío recorrer su espalda. Sasuke acababa de....

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sasuke haría algo así, más encima con él? No lo pillaba.

_Sentimientos_. Tendrían algo que ver en esto, ¿cierto? No, no estaba seguro. Hay gente que lo hace sólo... porque se siente bien. ¿Este sería el caso? De cualquier modo, estaban en una vía _pública_ y la idea de que alguien les hubiesen visto _in fraganti_ le causaba un espinazo difícil de ignorar. Con pesar, sus dedos se recogieron creando distancia.

— Sasuke —susurró y sus nervios podían percibirse en su voz— Aquí no. Yo... Quiero hacer algo más que tomarte la mano, pero dudo que signifique lo mismo para ti que para mí. Sentir tu mano es... especial, me hace sentir contento, calmo. Puede que para ti no sea gran cosa pero para mí tiene significado, por eso... no juegues. No aquí, no ahora.

— No estoy jugando —su voz, grave y firme no dejaba lugar a dudas. Pese a que Naruto luchó por no mirarle sus ojos se quedaron fijos, inmóviles, observando con atención y algo de apremio a su amigo. Una parte recóndita de los mares embravecidos de su cabeza creía y celebraba lo que veía y oía, la parte más práctica se burlaba de eso y él mismo no sabía dónde estaba parado. La confusión dio paso al pánico y luego a la resignación. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Si comprar ramen alguna vez hubiese transformado su entorno como ahora, si le hubiesen advertido que hoy debía ser responsable, quedarse en casa, atender a la pirámide alimenticia y comer verduras, él simplemente se carcajearía y hasta le contaría el chiste al Kyuubi aceptando de buena gana que el demonio zorro le insultase alegando que lo mataría a la próxima que interrumpiese su siesta para estupideces.

¿Pero qué más daba como habían llegado a este punto? Lo que requería solución ahora era responder. ¿Qué diría? Nunca ha sido bueno mintiendo y Sasuke, más que ningún otro, lo desarmaría antes de siquiera inventarse una porque ¡rayos que le conocía bien! Ser sincero es siempre, sin excepción, lo mejor y él lo profesaba con devoción, mas toda su humanidad estaba sumida en un caos en pleno apogeo y por una extraña razón no se sentía capaz de siquiera articular palabra.

Uchiha Sasuke admiró por instantes que parecieron eternos al rubio. El remordimiento por delatarse le hizo la desconocida, cosa que le causó curiosidad en lo que dura un parpadeo, por lo que prefirió esperar un poco más confiando en que Naruto pese a todo entendería entrelineas. Para su exasperación, su rival estaba cómodo en el Paraíso de los Dobes, de modo que cuando su ceja adquirió un tic reiterativo, decidió arrastrarle de vuelta hacia el barrio Uchiha, su hogar, cogiéndole la mano y bufando por el molesto e impropio mutismo de su acompañante. Una vez entró a su casa cerró la puerta de un portazo en un arrebato de paranoia de primer grado, puesto que sólo él tenía el coraje para vivir en esa parte de la aldea, y le enfrentó mirándole con rabia y una cuota de decepción.

—No he podido comprar tomates por tu culpa —por alguna razón quería sacarle aunque fuese un reproche, tanto silencio de su parte le estaba sacando de sus casillas— Todo por algo… tan simple —pero no había reacción por la otra parte, sólo una mirada profunda, vaga, cristalina. Bajo la mirada al suelo en busca de alguna idea y así fue como sus ojos se enfocaron en sus manos, unidas, otra vez. Aquello le iluminó. Ese gesto había iniciado todo… y ese roce lo conduciría al final que merecía. Sasuke apretó su mano y Naruto respingó en un acto reflejo inmediato, llevó ambas manos a la altura del pecho y los ojos azules siguieron en movimiento— ¿Esto te inquieta? —preguntó en un murmullo—A mí no. Y eso es porque se trata de tu mano, Naruto.

— ¿Y si no fuese mi mano la que sostuvieras, si fuera la de Sakura, por ejemplo, pensarías lo mismo?—milagrosamente gracias al tacto recuperó el aliento, presa de una seguridad que daba por evaporada. Se aferró en sus ojos negros y así sumó la valentía y la tranquilidad a la ecuación; Sasuke estaba serio y el agarre de su pálida mano iba en aumento, lo que se traducía en que también estaba nervioso. Y mucho.

—No —avanzó dos pasos y su dedo pulgar comenzó a acariciar el dorso de su mano— Porque en primer lugar no dejaría que ella me tocase —sus labios formaron una sonrisa fugaz— ¿Más tranquilo ahora? —le picó con una sonrisa de lado al verle relajar el ceño.

— Teme —se defendió el otro fingiendo demencia— Eres un creído, prepotente, ególatra —masculló entre dientes en una muestra clara de que había bajado de su mundillo interior lleno de nubes con forma de ramen.

—Y eso te gusta —le cortó cual bofetada. Naruto abrió los ojos desorbitadamente— Por eso no te has atrevido a soltarme, por eso la charla anterior de tomarse las manos y los _sentimientos_ —su nariz invadió su espacio y tocó la centrina con sutileza— Porque te veías reflejado en la pareja que espiaste. Porque querías que yo te tomara la mano, que hubiesen _sentimientos _entre nosotros. Porque… —Naruto exhaló y el halo rozó las traslucidas mejillas— tú me quieres.

Naruto cerró los ojos y se dejó ir contra la pared del recibidor. No había forma de negarlo puesto que todo era verdad. El roce de labios que compartieron fue el inicio, la grieta en su cascaron. En el estupor se refugió el miedo a ser descubierto pero nada le hizo prever este desenlace. Se sentía desnudo, débil y tonto en partes iguales y al mismo tiempo libre y satisfecho de no tener que sentirse culpable a su lado. Culpable de tener sentimientos por su amigo, rival y vitalicio compañero de equipo.

—Lo hago —confirmó sin verle, con los párpados cerrados y el cuerpo laxo— Has acertado en todo, Sasuke —rió amargamente— ¿Qué harás ahora? —sonrió con pesar— ¿Reírte tal vez? Adelante, hazlo. Suelta mi mano y búrlate, no me importa.

—No haré eso —su mano libre atrapó entre sus dedos la otra mano de Naruto— Porque esto tiene significado —emuló sus palabras— Porque encierra _sentimientos_ —musitó— Abre los ojos.

Naruto obedeció y contuvo un gemido al ver que Sasuke estaba a centímetros de besarle. El sudor recorrió veloz sus sienes y su garganta se cerró haciendo dolorosa la labor de tragar saliva, el corazón se detuvo y todo le dio vueltas.

—Más rato —susurró el Uchiha con tono autoritario—iremos a comprar tomates, ¿me oyes? —el nerviosillo asintió con un rictus de incredulidad— Podrás comprar tu ramen y espiar a quienes se te antoje… porque ahora no voy a soltarte.

—Tampoco quiero que lo hagas —y antes de que Sasuke replicase, se adelantó y le besó.

* * *

**N/A: **_Esta historia nació de un esbozo de rol junto a Val (). Así que mis respetos y congratulaciones a ella por soportar los párrafos eternos que fluyen de mis dedos cuando me meto bajo las ropas de Naruto. Estoy muy contenta del acercamiento que hemos tenido, ya que aparte de hacerme pasar horas gratas con su interpretación de Sasuke (que lo hace estupendamente), también ha sabido escucharme y aguantar mis arrebatos anímicos. Por eso, muchísimas gracias Val, espero que pese a las tribulaciones venideras tengamos siempre un tiempecito para 'rolear'._

_Agradezco desde ya su buena disposición y los reviews que generosamente dejarán algunos._

_Saludos._

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**_

Término de edición: Sábado 30 de enero del 2010 a las 2.21 am.


End file.
